


Si quieres un amigo, sé un amigo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, POV First Person
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: No sé cómo lo hagas, pero mi egoísmo silencia la gana de decirte de escapar hasta que puedes, decirte que risques de quemarte si eliges de quererme.Todavía no me escucharías, ¿verdad, James?
Kudos: 1





	Si quieres un amigo, sé un amigo

**Si quieres un amigo, sé un amigo**

_“Un verdadero amigo es lo que sabe todo de ti, y aun así le gustas.” _

Demasiadas veces me he preguntado porque siguieras a ser a mi lado. Como soportaras esos malos humores injustificados, esos momentos de ausencia, cuando me cerraba en mi mundo y no dejaba espacio por nada y nadie.

Esos momentos de pura presunción en que te decía que no podías entenderme, que solo un Black podía entender lo que significaba llevar ese nombre.

Y en fin lo he realizado, amigo mío.

He realizado que conocías la razón de esos silencios aunque cuando yo la ignoraba, he realizado que nunca has creído a lo que te decía, he realizado que has siempre tratado de comprenderme, a pesar de mis mutismos.

Y he realizado aún que todo lo que sabes de mí nunca te ha dado miedo, tampoco te ha alejado, como habría hecho con todos los otros.

Contigo, bajo mi mascara y me siento libre de ser mí mismo, aunque con esos rasgos Black que a veces se muestran en mí, y que odio. Y sé que puedo hacerlo, porque vas a soportar eso también.

No podía pedir algo mejor a mi mundo que tener alguien realmente capaz de entender todo esto, James.

No sé cómo lo hagas, pero mi egoísmo silencia la gana de decirte de escapar hasta que puedes, decirte que risques de quemarte si eliges de quererme.

Todavía no me escucharías, ¿verdad, James?

Has tomado tu decisión y, terco como eres, nada te haría volver atrás sobre tus huellas.

Somos James y Sirius, y nada va a cambiar esa realidad.

Somos partidos por dos caminos completamente diferentes y nos hemos encontrados en medio, aprendiendo lentamente a proseguir el uno sobre el camino del otro.

Ahora esas calles son cruzadas, y yo nunca tendría el coraje de caminar sobre de esas sin ti, James.

Tú, que sobre esa calle has encontrado mis defectos y has seguido adelante, como si no pusieras verlos. Como un verdadero amigo. Lo que sabe todo de ti y, aun así, le gustas.

Gracias.


End file.
